1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a storage bin, such as a dumpster container for trash and refuse, with a compactor adapted to convey a solids or particulate material thereto, wherein the compactor incorporates a compactor ram having a face plate located at the forward head end of the ram which, when the dumpster container is full, is adapted to be detached from the ram and concurrently fastened to the storage bin to constitute a closure for the material inlet opening of the container so as to prevent spills of trash therefrom.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In essence, a problem which is encountered during the removal of full dumpster containers or storage bins for trash and refuse upon withdrawal of an associated compactor, consists of in that some trash will frequently spill out of the inlet opening to the storage bin which communicates with the compactor prior to such inlet opening being sealed of through a suitable cover or hatch on the storage bin. Generally, a compactor associated with a dumpster container or storage bin for trash or other types of solids materials includes a hopper into which such trash or material is fed for conveyance into the compactor in front of a compactor ram which, during its forward stroke will conduct the trash into the dumpster container through an inlet opening which receives the forward or head end of the compactor ram. Usually, the face plate on the compactor ram which displaces the material through the inlet opening into the storage bin or dumpster container is integrally formed with or permanently affixed to the head end of the compactor ram, and remains on the ram upon withdrawal of a full dumpster container from the compactor. This will expose the trash stored in the full dumpster container to the environment at the inlet opening and create unsightly and unsanitary trash spills from the inlet opening of the container prior to such opening being sealed off subsequently by a suitable closure or hatch on the container.
A compactor of the general type employed in the present invention is produced and sold by Heil Corporation as the Heil Huge-Pack Model HP10 compactor, and adapted to be employed in conjunction with a large dumpster container by being connected to or placed in communication with an inlet opening formed along one side of the dumpster container or storage bin. This particular type of prior art compactor does not, however, incorporate a releasable face plate on the head end of the compactor ram which is adapted to be utilized as a seal or closure for the inlet opening of the dumpster container or storage bin when the latter is full and withdrawn from the compactor.